Un étrange dénouement
by Lily All-I-Want
Summary: Et si Cho Chang la "Cho de Harry Potter" était plutôt "Cho de Drago Malefoy" ?


J'ai connu beaucoup d'horreurs dans ma vie. J'ai vu des gens se faire torturer, j'ai visité les cellules d'Azkaban et vu leurs terribles détraqueurs, j'ai côtoyé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai participé plusieurs fois à des batailles. Lorsqu'on est Malefoy, ça va de soit.

Mais rien, rien ne m'a préparé à cette bataille-ci. Rien ne m'a préparé à la vue de tous ces corps jonchant le sol. Mes anciens amis, camarades, professeurs... Des gens que j'ai connu, aimé, haïs.  
>Rien ne m'a préparé également à ressentir ce malaise, ce dégoût, cette tristesse, cette honte.<br>Rien ne m'a préparé à affronter la mort.

Les batailles, dans les livres, sont toujours racontées d'un point de vue extérieur, sans s'arrêter sur les sentiments des personnages - ou pas trop. Les faits sont bien plus importants que tout ce que peut ressentir le héros lorsqu'il voit tomber ses amis un à un, lorsqu'il sent son coeur se briser à la vue d'un cadavre... On choisit toujours de mettre le déroulement de la bataille en premier, la victoire avant tout le reste. Parce que vous en avez déjà vu, vous, des héros se mettant brusquement à se terrer dans un coin, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, priant pour que personne ne les découvrent ? Je ne crois pas. Dans les livres, les batailles sont glorieuses. Même lorsque le personnage principal se décourage, il finit toujours par se relever pour l'amour de ses proches. Parce que, quelque part, il a foi en le triomphe du bien.

Moi, je n'ai foi en rien. C'est sûrement la façon dont j'ai été élevé. Pas d'effusions de tendresse, pas de gentils mots, pas d'embrassades. Les relations entre Malefoy sont très strictes ; on nous élève à être les serviteurs du tout puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres. A lui être loyal, et totalement soumis. Et pourtant, comble du comble, l'éducation Malefoy repose sur la fierté. Vous y croyez à ça ? Lorsque je vois mon père, cette pauvre loque, se traîner en sanglotant au pied de Voldemort, j'ai honte d'appartenir à une telle famille.

C'est pour ça que je suis en train de faire ce que je fais. C'est pour ça que j'enjambe les corps, que j'évite les sorts, que je n'en lance aucun. Aujourd'hui, je refuse d'être un pion dans cette bataille. Je refuse de participer à la chute de Poudlard, de l'ordre du Phénix, des nés moldus, des sang-purs, des mangemorts, et de tout ce qu'on m'a appris à aimer ou détester. Je refuse de choisir un camp. Je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête, et rien ne pourra m'en détourner : Cho.

Lorsque je l'ai remarqué pour la première fois, je devais être en deuxième année, et elle, en troisième. Je sortais du concours de duel organisé par cet idiot de Lockart, venant de me faire humilier par Potter, le fraîchement nouveau fourchelangue. Bien sûr, tout le monde ne parlais que de ça. Moi, j'en avais ma claque, et je voulais juste rentrer à la salle commune le plus vite possible. Et là, à la sortie de la grande salle, je l'ai vue. Elle était en train de parler avec ses amies, deux grandes perches plus laide l'une que l'autre, et ne semblait pas très concernée par la découverte du don de Potter. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'elle ai observé le duel, à vrai dire.

Je vous jure, je n'ai rien dit. Pas un mot. Je n'ai même pas traîné les pieds pour me faire remarquer. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est qu'on me fiche la paix.  
>Et pourtant, elle s'est retournée dés mon arrivée. Comme si elle m'avait attendu, comme si elle savait que j'allais venir à cet instant précis.<br>Je l'ai trouvé éblouissante au premier regard. Elle avait de grand yeux de biche, d'une couleur noisette, insondables. Son visage était d'une finesse rare. Et puis ces cheveux... C'était la plus belle chevelure que j'ai jamais vu, et pourtant, je connaissais la gamine Weasley et sa crinière de feu.  
>Ces cheveux à elle était d'un noir de jais, lisse comme de l'encre qui coule, et doux comme les plumes d'un oiseau... J'ai eu envie de fourrer mes doigts dedans, de les caresser, encore et encore, jusqu'à en perdre la tête.<br>On s'est observé une fraction de seconde, moi béat devant une telle beauté, et elle... Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle a pensé, a cet instant précis. Mais la seconde suivante, elle m'a sourit.  
>Oh, ce n'était pas un sourire ordinaire. Ce n'était pas un sourire d'obligation, ni de pitié. C'était le plus beau sourire du monde, un sourire pur et foncièrement gentil. C'était un sourire de réconfort, un sourire de connivence, un sourire qu'on n'oublie jamais. Et cinq ans après, il est toujours gravé au plus profond de moi.<p>

Mais je ne lui ai pas rendu. Parce qu'à cette époque, je n'était rien de plus qu'un petit crétin arrogant. Dans m tête, sourire à une Serdaigle était une faiblesse, une tare. Alors je l'ai regardé sans mot, sans lui montrer ce que je ressentais - et pourtant j'en ressentais, des choses !- et j'ai tourné les talons pour m'éloigner. Sans savoir que je tournais le dos à l'amour de ma vie.

C'est peut-être lorsqu'elle a commencé à voir Potter que j'ai réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'habitude, les romances des élèves de l'école ne m'intéressait pas. Mais dés que je les ai vu ensembles, à se dévorer mutuellement des yeux, j'ai compris que j'avais des sentiments à son encontre. Des sentiments que je m'étais caché pendant plus de trois ans, depuis qu'elle ne me souriait plus.

J'avais toujours détesté Potter. J'avais toujours détesté sa cicatrice à la noix, son soi-disant passé tragique, sa stupide célébrité, et l'aisance avec laquelle il se faisait apprécier de ses pairs.  
>Dés lors que la relation de Potter et Cho est devenue concrète, j'ai fais tout ce que était en mon pouvoir pour les briser. Je m'en voulais, d'un certain côté, de faire souffrir Cho en essayant d'atteindre son petit ami. Mais la revanche était la plus forte, et je ne pouvais la laisser entre ses bras. Ma jalousie me consumait littéralement, et je crois bien que je trouvais goût à ces sombres machinations.<p>

Pourtant, malgré mes nombreux efforts, ces deux-là semblaient tenir l'un à l'autre, et je n'arrivais pas à les séparer. J'avais bien cru que leur rendez-vous désastre de la saint-Valentin les découragerais ; mais non, après une période de froid ils s'étaient réconciliés. Alors, j'ai fais ce que toute personne sensée aurait fait à ma place : j'ai utilisé la magie noire.

J'étais encore un novice, dans ce domaine. Mais le sort d'impérium que j'ai lancé sur Marietta, la meilleure amie de Cho, a été un succès. Comme je lui ai demandé, elle a révélé la cachette des réunions de la troupe secrète de Potter, l'AD. En récoltant au passage une quantité impressionnante de boutons, mais que voulez-vous, à chaque bataille ses dommages collatéraux.

Et comme je l'avais si ardemment désiré, Potter à tourné le dos à Cho, la prenant responsable de l'aveu de Marietta. J'ai attendu quelques semaines, le temps de voir s'ils allaient se remettre ensemble comme précédemment. Mais non, ils semblaient définitivement fini.  
>Et au moment où je pensais que tout allait bien, que j'avais peut-être ma chance avec elle et que j'allais enfin pouvoir lui déclarer ma flamme, elle s'est mise avec cet idiot de Michael Corner, juste avant les vacances d'été. Je suis tombé des nues. Comment osait-elle, après tout le mal que je m'étais donné ? Comment pouvait-elle me filer entre les doigts ?<p>

J'ai attendu deux mois, les deux mois les plus long de ma vie, avant de pouvoir la revoir. J'ai écumé les couloirs sombres du manoir des Malefoy, tel un lion en cage. Je n'ai plus grand souvenir de cet été-là, et pourtant il n'est pas si lointain ; mais l'attente, interminable, à remplacé toute distraction de mes vacances. La fin, néanmoins, me laisse une souvenir mémorable : le Seigneur des Ténèbres, se déplaçant en personne au manoir, dans le but de me confier une mission. Et pas n'importe laquelle : celle de tuer Albus Dumbledore ! Oh, j'étais si heureux qu'il m'ait choisi parmi tous ses fidèles, que je ne me suis pas tout de suite rendu compte de la tâche énorme qu'il en incombait.

Lorsque je suis revenu à Poudlard pour rentrer en sixième année, j'ai appris que Corner et Cho avaient rompu. J'aurai pu sauter de joie, lui courir après et enfin lui avouer mon amour. Mais ma mission m'en empêchais, je devais rester concentré en toutes circonstance.

Lorsque enfin, j'ai réussis à faire pénétrer les mangemorts dans le château après presque dix mois d'efforts, je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose : elle, encore et toujours. C'est probablement l'inquiétude que je lui portait qui m'a empêché de tuer Dumbledore. Sans qu'elle le sache, elle avait allumé une étincelle d'humanité en moi, et je ne pouvais assassiner un homme qu'elle admirait. Alors j'ai laissé Rogue le faire, avant de m'enfuir à ses côtés sans savoir ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle.

L'année suivante à été chaotique : ayant quitté l'école au profit de Voldemort, je n'avais plus de nouvelle d'elle. Comme toute la population, j'épluchais les journaux en quête de son nom dans les liste des morts et des disparus. Heureusement pour moi, il ne figurait sur aucun des articles. Pourtant le manque d'informations me rendait fou. Et un beau jour, n'y tenant plus, je suis allé la voir pendant une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité achetée au rabais sur le chemin de traverse, je me suis faufilé aux Trois Balais. Oh, la taverne n'avait plus rien de joyeux ! Les gens, tellement terrifié de se faire surprendre par un mangemort, n'osait parler à voix haute. Dans toute la pièce régnait une atmosphère pesante. S'ils avaient su que je me tenais, invisible à leurs yeux, tapi quelques mètres plus loin !  
>Cho ne délogeait pas à la règle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si triste, si fatiguée. Elle qui autrefois semblait si joyeuse, si pleine de vie, même après la mort de Cedric Diggory, n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.<br>Je l'ai observé autant que j'ai pu. Je l'ai observé jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille, et même après, je l'ai suivi jusqu'à la porte du château. Je savais que c'était totalement imprudent, mais je n'arrivais pas à la laisser partir.

C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. C'était en février dernier, il me semble. Plus de trois mois ont passé depuis, et je ne cesse de penser à elle. Et voilà que je me retrouve au coeur de Poudlard, au coeur d'une nouvelle bataille, presque un an depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Moi qui autrefois ne consacrait ma vie qu'à Voldemort, maintenant il n'y a plus qu'elle. Je me fiche de tout autre chose. J'ai seulement besoin d'elle, de ses sourire, de son souffle, de son regard. C'est pourquoi je suis en train de la chercher.

Je ne lance aucun sorts dans la peur constante de la toucher. Je ne suis pas un fan des tragédies grecques. Vous vous rendez compte ? L'avoir attendue la moitié de ma vie pour qu'elle meure de mes propres mains ? Je ne le supporterai pas.  
>Je cherche dans la foule, je scrute les visages. Les élèves affolés qui courent dans tous les sens, les professeurs qui tentent vainement de protéger tout le monde, et les mangemorts, sadiques, qui prennent plaisir à les assassiner.<br>Personne ne fais attention à moi. Les gens sont bien trop occupés à sauver leur propre vie ou celles de leurs proches. Malgré ma réputation - je suis sensé être un mangemort, tout de même ! -, je passe comme à travers les mailles d'un filet.

Mais Cho n'est nul part. Où que mon regard me porte, je ne reconnais ni sa silhouette, ni son visage. Je trépigne, je bouille d'impatience, je m'inquiète. Où peut-elle bien être ? Et si est-elle déjà morte ? Non, je réfute cette idée. Je ne veux pas y penser, pas maintenant. Et de toute façon, si elle était morte, je l'aurais senti.

Je m'élance dans les couloirs déserts du château. Peut-être est-elle allée se mettre à l'abri ? La connaissant, c'est peu probable. Je sais qu'elle voudrais être en première ligne, à affronter la mort avec courage, rien que pour le bonheur de ceux qu'elle aime. Mais il est possible qu'au cours d'une course poursuite, elle ait été amenée ici. J'essaye de m'en convaincre, car je ne vois pas d'autres solutions.

Alors que je suis tenté de rebrousser chemin et de retourner au coeur de la bataille, j'entends un cri. Un cri de fille, plus précisément. N'écoutant que mon instinct - je ressemble de plus en plus à un Gryffondor ! -, je me précipite vers sa source. Mais de Cho, point. A la place, je découvre la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger aux prises avec un mangemort. Impossible de savoir lequel, car comme tous, il est masqué.

Aucun des deux ne me remarque. Ils sont bien trop occupé à se lancer des sorts en rafales. J'oublie momentanément ma mission de sauvetage en les voyant engagés dans un combat aussi épique. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'a besoin de prononcer la formule. En temps normal, c'est ainsi qu'on piège l'adversaire car il ne sait pas à l'avance quel sort lui sera lancé et ne peut décemment le contrer. Pourtant, cette règle ne semble pas s'appliquer aux deux assaillants. J'ai à peine le temps de voir la couleur des sorts qu'ils sont déjà repoussés. Malgré tout, le mangemort semble avoir l'avantage de l'expérience. Granger est de plus en plus épuisée et bientôt, ce que devait arriver arrive : elle est projetée en arrière par un sort de son adversaire, inconsciente, tandis que sa baguette vole au loin.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'interviens. C'est vrai, je déteste Granger ; de plus, je suis sensé être du côté des mangemorts. Mais la voir ainsi, fragile et impuissante, prête à recevoir la mort lorsque des gens comptent encore sur elle, n'est pas une fin souhaitable. Alors je m'avance pour que le mangemorts me remarque, pour qu'il sache qui lui a porté le coup fatal, et je m'exclame :

- Avada Kedavra !

Le jet de magie le frappe au coeur tandis qu'il s'écroule. Je n'aime pas l'avouer, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je lance le sort de mort. Je me sens soudain honteux, d'avoir pris une vie ainsi, lorsque je m'étais juré de ne pas prendre part à cette stupide bataille.

Je ne vais pas enlever le masque du mort pour savoir de qui il s'agit. J'ai peur de le voir, à vrai dire. De voir un visage familier, le visage de quelqu'un que je connais depuis tout petit, le visage d'un ami à mes parents, d'un ami à moi.  
>A la place, je m'approche de Granger pour vérifier son état. Certes, je la déteste, mais cette nouvelle étincelle d'humanité me dicte de regarder si elle va bien. Histoire de filer rejoindre Cho la conscience plus tranquille.<p>

J'approche ma main de sa bouche et sens son souffle chaud contre ma paume. Ouf, elle respire, je n'ai pas à m'en faire. Mais au moment où je me relève, où je compte m'en aller, elle m'attrape le bras.

- Ne me laisse pas toute seule, murmure t-elle si doucement que je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ai vraiment parlé.

Elle ouvre ses grand yeux et me regarde avec supplication. Je sais que je suis un crétin sans foi ni âme, mais qui résisterait à un tel regard ?

- Granger, je répond tout de même, je dois aller retrouver Cho...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait comprendre.

- S'il te plaît... elle poursuit.

Et ce faisant, des larmes commencent doucement à rouler sur ses joues. Comment fait-elle ça ? Oh, quelle horrible diablesse.

- Je te déteste Granger, marmonne-je tandis que je la soulève et la prends dans mes bras - parce que évidemment, elle n'est pas en état de marcher.  
>- Je sais, Malefoy, sourit-elle faiblement. Moi aussi.<p>

Je marche prudemment dans les couloirs, sans trop savoir où aller. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ? Je n'ai aucun endroit où l'emmener. Peut-être pourrait-je la mettre en sûreté à la salle sur demande ? L'idée me parait plutôt bonne, en fait.

Malheureusement pour moi, la salle sur demande est à l'autre bout du château, et pour y accéder, je dois passer par la Grande salle, l'endroit le plus dangereux de tout le château. Alors que je me résigne à la laisser quelque part d'autre, j'aperçois quelqu'un - le grand dadais de Gryffondor.

- Hé, Londubat ! je cris.

Il se retourne brusquement, l'air terrifié, et pointe sa baguette sur moi lorsqu'il me reconnaît. Lentement, ses yeux descendent sur Granger, endormie de nouveau dans mes bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? il s'exclame, vert de rage.  
>- Du calme. J'ai besoin que tu t'occupe d'elle, d'accord ?<p>

Je ne me souviens pas avoir été aussi gentil avec lui de toute ma vie. Faut croire qu'aimer change la façon de voir les choses - et de percevoir les gens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? il répète.  
>- Rien, je soupire. Un mangemort s'en est chargé à ma place.<br>- Tu es un mangemort !  
>- Oui, mais...<p>

Que répondre à cela ? Oui, je suis un mangemort ; mais non, parce que j'ai déserté ?

- Londubat, il faut que tu prennes Granger en charge. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que jouer les nounous.

Il me regarde avec suspicion. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je lui fourre l'inconsciente dans les bras, et je m'éloigne rapidement.

- Hé, Malefoy ! me rappelle t-il. Où est-ce que tu va ?

Je lui adresse un sourire éclatant.

- Sauver l'amour de ma vie.

Je me rend compte, en sortant du château, que j'ai dis vrai. Cho Chang est l'amour de ma vie. Dire qu'il m'a fallu autant de temps pour m'en rendre compte ! Mais c'est tellement vrai. C'est à côté d'elle que je veux me réveiller le matin, c'est avec elle que je veux partager ma vie. Il n'y a et n'y aura toujours qu'elle.

Je décide de la chercher dehors, le seul endroit que je n'ai pas vraiment fouillé. Quelque part, je sens qu'elle est toujours vivante, qu'elle attend que je vienne la sauver.  
>Je m'élance donc hors du château. La situation est critique. De toute part, des sorts ratés, des cris d'agonie, des bâtiments écroulés. Je rase les murs pour ne pas faire remarquer et fais le tour du château, là où les combats se raréfient. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je cours jusqu'à la forêt interdite. Je ne peux l'expliquer, mais je sais qu'elle est là. Je suis mon coeur, car ma raison, elle, me hurle de faire demi-tour.<p>

Il n'y a personne à l'orée de la forêt, et je peux m'enfoncer dans les sous-bois sans risques. Enfin, presque sans. Qui sait exactement, à part cet idiot de Hagrid, ce qui se cache dans les profondeurs de la forêt ? Quelle créature ignoble est prête à vous dépecer ?

Je laisse ma peur de côté et j'avance fièrement, bravant tout les dangers. J'entends les éclats lointains de la bataille, puis un retentissant : "Battez en retraite !" de la part du professeur McGonagall, si je ne m'abuse.  
>Ainsi donc, ils se rendent. Hm. Je sais que Potter ne les laissera pas faire. Il préférera se rendre directement à Voldemort pour recevoir la mort plutôt que de sacrifier ses amis. Ah, quelle belle histoire ! Pour un peu, j'en pleurerais. Il n'y a bien qu'un Gryffondor pour choisir de mourir seul, encerclé par ses ennemis, afin de préserver la vie des êtres qui lui sont cher !<p>

Je continue mon chemin jusqu'à ce que je n'entende plus rien des bruits de la bataille. Je marche silencieusement dans les bois, prenant garde à poser mes pieds sur le terre meuble pour ne pas me faire repérer. Bientôt, un autre son parvient à mes oreilles. Ce sont des voix. Elles parlent librement, comme si elles ne craignaient pas de se faire repérer. Une seule explication plausible : je suis arrivé au camp des mangemorts, celui-là même où j'aurai pu être si je n'avais pas déserté. Nul doute qu'à présent, je suis aussi nocif que Potter aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

J'ai raison : il s'agit bien de Voldemort, entourés de ses sbires, comportant mon père, ma mère et ma tante Bellatrix. Celle-ci d'ailleurs, sautille pathétiquement autour de son maître, dans l'espoir vain qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Comme un chien quémandant une caresse. Je secoue la tête avec fatalité. Ainsi, c'est toute ma famille qui me fera honte.

- Cesse donc de bouger autant, la réprimande t-il.

Bellatrix cesse aussitôt de sauter, le visage empreint de déception. J'en profite pour me dissimuler derrière un arbre, le coeur battant à tout rompre dans la peur d'être découvert. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je sache ce qui se trame ici.

- Le garçon n'est pas encore là, maître, fait doucement remarquer un mangemort.  
>- Merci Crabbe, répond sèchement le maître en question. Je l'avais remarqué.<br>- Pardonnez-moi, mon maître, je...  
>- Tais-toi donc. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes minables excuses. Mais tu as raison, il n'est pas là. Il faut croire que j'ai sous-estimé le pouvoir de "l'amour" !<p>

L'assemblée éclate d'un rire gras. Dans sa bouche, ce mot sonne comme une insulte. Je me rends compte que si je n'avais jamais rencontré Cho, je serais aussi en train de rire bêtement à cette plaisanterie ingrate. Mais de quel amour parlent-ils, au juste ?

- Il semblerait, ma jolie, que ton cher ami n'ai voulu se sacrifier pour toi. C'est dommage, cela m'embêterait de gâcher un si joli minois...

Je m'aperçois que Voldemort ne s'adresse plus à ces mangemorts. Non, son attention semble être concontrée sur quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un en arrière plan que je n'avais pas remarqué avant...  
>Cho.<p>

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. J'ai trouvé Cho ! Elle est là, à quelques dizaines de mètre de moi, hors de portée, mais définitivement là ! Mon coeur bond à sa seule vue. Appuyée contre un arbre, son visage strié de larmes, avec un mangemort qui le tient en joue avec sa baguette, ne la quittant pas du regard. Même les yeux gonflés à force de pleurer, la robe de sorcier sale et écorchée, elle est splendide.  
>Je serre les poing. Cela me tue de rester à l'écart, mais si je bouge, non seulement elle sera condamnée, mais je le serai aussi. Il faut que je fasse preuve de patience, et que j'essaye de mettre au point un plan.<p>

Je suis en train de me creuser la tête lorsque j'entends des pas à ma gauche. Instinctivement, je me plaque le plus possible contre l'arbre qui me dissimule, sans parvenir pour autant à distinguer le nouveau venu. A en juger par les exclamations et les cris étouffé, il s'agit de quelqu'un d'important. Il marche à pas calmes, sans se presser. C'est seulement lorsqu'il s'avance dans la clairière, face à Voldemort, que je découvre son identité.

- Et bien, Harry, je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais jamais.

Potter ne lui répond pas, il se contente de le regarder avec une haine non dissimulée.

- Je vois. Tu es venu sauver cette ravissante jeune fille ? Je dois dire que tu as du goût, mon garçon. Je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux moi-même.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Voldemort n'est-il pas au courant que Potter et Cho ont rompu il y a deux ans ? Ou se sont-il remis ensemble ? Potter n'était-il pas en couple avec la fille Weasley ?  
>Les lèvres de Potter se retroussent en un demi-sourire.<p>

- Il vous reste toujours Bellatrix Lestranges.

Je me retient d'éclater de rire, malgré la gravité de la situation. Eh bien ! Potter à plus d'humour que je ne le croyait ! De toute façon, qu'à t-il à perdre ? Il sait qu'il va se faire tuer dans peu de temps.  
>A mon contraire, Voldemort ne goûte pas à la plaisanterie. Son visage d'ordinaire si blanc se colore de rouge.<p>

- A ta place, je ne ferai pas le malin, jeune garçon. Je pourrais très bien te tuer...  
>- Oh, je n'en doute pas. Mais je sais également que quoi qu'il arrive, vous me tuerez. Autant affronter la mort avec humour, ne croyez-vous pas, Voldy ?<p>

Potter va beaucoup trop loin. J'ai beau le détester autant que la sang-de-bourbe qui lui sert de meilleure amie, je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer sa bravoure.

- Il suffit. Quelque chose à dire avant de mourir, Harry ?  
>- Oui.<p>

Il se tourne vers Cho et la regarde avec tristesse.

- Je suis désolé, Cho. Je sais que tu m'en veux de ne pas avoir essayé de te sauver. Mais si je l'avais fait, il aurait assassiné tout ceux que nous aimons. Nous sommes ici pour les sauver eux. C'est le prix de notre sacrifice.

Cho se mord la lèvre inférieure et hoche la tête avec peine, les yeux clos tandis que les larmes dévalent ses joues. Potter se retourne vers son ennemi.

- Et vous, vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'une ordure sans âme qui...  
>- AVADA KEDAVRA ! le coupe le Seigneur des Ténèbres en pointant sa baguette sur lui.<p>

Potter s'affaisse lentement sur le sol, son visage sans vie tourné vers moi. Au même moment, Voldemort est projeté brusquement en arrière, et atterrit sur le dos. Pendant quelques instants, personne ne fait un geste, puis Bellatrix se précipite sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- NOOOOON ! pleure t-elle en se jetant à son chevet.

Personne n'ose faire un mouvement. On ne sait pas exactement s'il est mort, comme Potter, ou s'il est simplement évanouit. J'observe les mangemorts. Ceux qui ne porte pas de masque arborent pour la plupart une expression soulagée, mes parents y compris.  
>De longues minutes s'écoulent, entrecoupées seulement par les sanglots de Bellatrix.<br>Mais son second cri rompt le silence.

- Il se réveille !

En effet, Voldemort se redresse lentement sur les coudes et cligne des yeux. Il a l'air si humain, à cet instant précis. Seulement il vient de tuer l'espoir de toute la communauté sorcière en assassinant Harry Potter.  
>A côté de lui, ma tante pleure de joie, un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres.<p>

- Comment allez vous, mon seigneur ? s'enquière avec sollicitude. Je sais que...  
>- Je vais bien, merci, l'interrompt-il d'une voix tranchante.<p>

Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, il se relève et époussette sa robe, puis son regard se pose sur le corps de Potter, étalé au sol.

- Narcissa, ordonne t-il à ma mère, va voir si le garçon est réellement mort.

Elle s'exécute sans un mot, et trottine jusqu'à Potter - enfin, feu Potter. Elle s'agenouille à côté de lui, dos à son maître, et mime de vérifier son souffle. Mais ce que je suis le seul à remarquer, c'est qu'elle chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille du brun. Je suis trop loin pour entendre ce qu'elle dit, malheureusement. De toute façon, elle n'espère quand même pas qu'il va lui répondre ! Mais à ma grande surprise, Potter hoche la tête. Oh, c'est imperceptible pour Voldemort et tout les mangemorts qui sont loin de lui, mais pour ma mère et moi, il ne fait aucun doute.

Ma mère se relève et se retourne vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour annoncer le verdict.

- Mort.

Il y a quelque secondes de flottement, avant que des exclamations de bonheur retentissent. Même Voldemort s'autorise un sourire.  
>Ainsi donc, ma mère a menti. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je dois lui faire confiance. Harry Potter est peut-être ma dernière chance de sauver Cho.<br>La joie des mangemorts me dégoûtant, je préfère observer Potter. Je guette chez lui un signe, qui me permettra de déterminer s'il est réellement mort.

Et comme je l'avais voulu, il cligne des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement, le corps toujours immobile. Quel idiot. Qu'aurait-il fait si un mangemorts l'avait observé en même temps que moi ?  
>Potter promène son regard autour de lui, cherchant peut-être un moyen de se tirer de cette situation. C'est ainsi qu'il me voit.<br>Il écarquille brusquement les yeux et étouffe une exclamation de surprise. Apparemment, la discrétion n'est pas son fort. D'un doigt sur mes lèvres, je lui intime le silence. Il ferme les paupières pour me montrer qu'il a comprit.

Mon cerveau fonctionne à toute allure tandis que j'essaye de trouver un plan. Quelles chances ai-je, face à une vingtaine de mangemorts ?

- Mes amis, je propose que nous allions fêter la mort de Harry Potter en allant l'annoncer au château ! s'exclame presque joyeusement Voldemort, coupant court à mes questionnements intérieur.  
>- Que fait-on de la fille, maître ? interroge le mangemort qui tient Cho en joue.<br>- Garde-la ici, je verrai ce que j'en ferais à mon retour.  
>- Mais...<br>- Ne fais pas cette tête ! Serais-tu inutile au point de ne pas pouvoir maîtriser une jeune fille sans sa baguette ?  
>- Non, mon seigneur, bien sûr que non...<br>- Surtout ne bouge pas, ou tu aura affaire à moi. Toi, dit-il en désignant Goyle, prends le garçon sur tes épaules. Je veux que tout le monde puisse le voir enfin mort et impuissant !

En quelques minutes, les mangemorts ont déserté la clairière. Je n'ose croire ma chance. C'est le moment ou jamais ! Je commence à bouger prudemment, mais marche malencontreusement sur une branche. Le craquement alerte aussitôt le mangemort.

- Qui est là ? demande t-il d'une voix où perce l'inquiétude.

Oh, et puis au diable la discrétion. Je sort de ma cachette et me place en face de l'homme. Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre de sa surprise, je le désarme.

- Expelliarmus !

Sa baguette décrit un air de cercle avant de se poser dans ma main. Hm. Je suis devenu très bon à ce genre de chose. Bien sûr, j'aurai pu aisément le tuer, mais je ne veux pas ressembler à un meurtrier devant Cho.

- J'ai ta baguette, pauvre homme, et tout ce que tu as c'est ta dignité bafouée. Si j'étais toi, je courrai. Et vite.

Le mangemort ne se le refait pas dire deux fois, et cours en direction du château sans même se retourner. Bien.

Maintenant que toutes les étapes sont franchies, je m'élance vers de Cho et suis auprès d'elle en deux enjambées. La pauvre fille tremble comme une feuille lorsqu'elle relève vers moi un regard mouillé.

- Dra... Draco ? chuchote t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?  
>- Te sauver, princesse, je répond gentiment en lui prenant la main.<p>

Elle la sort fort, pour se raccrocher à ce qu'elle peut. J'esquisse un geste vers elle.

- Est-ce que... ?  
>- Je... elle bredouille.<br>- Je ne pourrai jamais te faire du mal. Tu le sais.

Elle hoche difficilement la tête.

- Vas-y.

Délicatement, je la soulève et la prends dans mes bras. Elle est légère comme une plume. Mon coeur bat la chamade lorsque ses cheveux chatouille ma joue. Ce contact est beaucoup plus intense que lorsque j'ai aidé Granger plus tôt.  
>Cho me regarde droit dans les yeux, comme si elle essayait de me sonder.<p>

- Qui es tu ? murmure t-elle. Qu'est-il arrivé à l'arrogant Malefoy ?  
>- Je l'ai enterré. Il ne méritait pas de vivre.<p>

Elle penche la tête légèrement sur le côté, un semblant de sourire sur ces lèvres. Du bout du pouce, je sèche délicatement les larmes qui perlent aux coins de ces cils.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu me sauver ?  
>- Je pense que tu le sais, je répond.<br>- Je croyait...

Elle secoue la tête, ses longs cheveux ruisselant sur ses épaules, comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

- Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié, elle continue.  
>- Pas une seconde.<p>

Ce qui n'est pas faux. Car je l'aimais bien avant de m'en rendre compte. C'était là, au fond de mon coeur, et c'est son amourette avec Potter qui a déverrouillé mes sentiments.

- Moi aussi... Moi aussi je ne cesse de penser à toi depuis ce jour... Tu était si beau, mais si orgueilleux... C'est pour ça que je te détestais, pour ce que tu me faisait ressentir malgré moi...

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Se pourrait-il que...?  
>Cho éclate en sanglots. Elle qui a tellement pleuré, je suis étonné qu'elle ai encore des larmes en réserve.<p>

- Chut...

Je lui caresse les lèvres avec mon index et promènes mes doigts sur sa joue. Je suis heureux de voir que mon contact le fait frissonner - de plaisir.

- Draco...

Elle murmure mon prénom, inlassablement, les paupières closes, le visage dénué de toute trace de tristesse à présent. Quel étrange couple faisons-nous, seuls dans la forêt alors que nous pourrions nous faire prendre à tout moment ! Mais peu nous importe. Ceci est notre moment, rien ne pourra le briser.  
>Elle pose sa tête contre ma poitrine, contre mon coeur, pour écouter mes battements.<p>

- Que va t-il arriver à Harry ?

Etrangement, le fait qu'elle le mentionne ne me fâche pas. Au contraire, je savais que cette question allait venir.

- Je ne sais pas.

Cho renifle.

- Tu crois qu'on devrai aller le sauver ?  
>- A mon avis, oui, je répond en toute honnêteté.<p>

Je la pose doucement à terre. La chaleur de son corps me manque déjà. Comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, elle se saisit de ma main en me gratifiant d'un sourire sincère - le même que celui de notre première rencontre. J'en ai le coeur tout chamboulé. En retour, je décris des arcs de cercles sur sa paume à l'aide de mon pouce.

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qui va nous arriver. Peut-être mourrons nous dans quelques minutes. Peut-être n'aurons-nous pas le temps de vivre ensemble comme je l'avais espéré. Peut-être que les fils de la vie cèderont, un à un, nous laissant plus pantelant que des poupées de chiffons. Mais je sais que, quoi qu'il arrive, nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout. Pour sauver Potter, et le plus de personnes possibles.

Parce que, quelque part, on leur doit bien ça.


End file.
